leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Giacomo Conzenza
Name: Giacomo "TheMushroomWizar" Conzenza Title: Summoner, Junior Explorer, Luigi Gender: Male Species: Slightly augmented Human. Lost his left eye during Zaun's sabotage of Piltover during the Hextech Revolution. It has since been replaced by a run-of-the-mill Hextech eye implant. Rumored to have a tiny voidling stuck in his spleen. Home: Currently residing at the dorms of Piltover's Academy of Science and History Profession: Summoner, Archeology student. Skills While his arcane and combat abilities outside of Summoning magic aren´t as mighty as his fellow summoner´s, he has an affinity for studying ancient history and astronomy. He is also a talented artist, he enjoys working on detailed sketches of the things he sees in his travels across Valoran, which he implements in his reports every now and then. Ingenious at building traps and improvising solutions with what he has at a current moment, rumor goes, (according to himself at least,) that he once escaped from a crew of pirates with just an anchovy on a stick, and an oily cloth. Summoner skills ''' As a Summoner, he is of a somewhat low rank, and has a habit of thinking himself more skilled than he really is. Regardless of these obstacles, he has shown plenty of promise for improvement. He specializes in working with champions often found in the Support, Marksman and Mage roles. He likes champions with good area control, utility, strong poke and overwhelming magical might. His favorite champions are Ezreal, Lulu, and Vel'koz '''Personality: He is rather self-centered, careless, quick tempered, and sometimes rude. Not the kind of person that would lash out at you in physical violence, but rather throw sarcastic quips at you for annoying him. He has a lust for discovery and adventure, and drawn in by the unknown, this makes him perform expeditions and experiments that might endanger himself or others, however he is often too concentrated on it to notice before it is too late. He is proven to be lazy and prone to procrastination when asked to do menial labors, often when performing duties at the Institute of War. Despite this, he can be really studious and diciplined when he sets his heart to it. He likes going out and questing with fellow summoners, but he dislikes attending formal events, such as council meetings, jury duty and the galas that Jayce has the habit of organizing from time to time. He is quite overconfident with a bad habit of tooting his own horn, and talking about his achievements whever he gets his chance-a way to cope with and hide the fact that he often lacks confidence in himself and his abilities. Despite his quirks, he has genuine concern for others, especially for Piltover and its people. He is very fond of Yordles and always willing to lend them a hand when possible. He'd be found dead; however, than admit or show this characteristic in public ("I-It's not like I like you Yordles or anything, I just think it´s unfair the Shadow Isles stole your ship...Dummies") He is also very concious of the image he is projecting about his beloved faction. He tries (despite his every instinct not to) to act formally, with dignity and as courteous as possible whenever it is his turn to speak at the council. His insolence and arrogance sometime slips through, often when it involves conflicts with Ionia, which he isn't to fond of for their impediment of progress for the sake of spirituals beliefs, their patronizing attitude towards other nations, and what he concieves as their enormous hypocresy in preaching about balance and yet possesing the strongest magic in all of Valoran. He is utterly obsessed with the Southern Jungle, fascinated since childhood by its obscurity and its mysteries. It is a topic he rejoices in discussing for hours on end. He searches everywhere in Valoran in search for evidence that will sustain his theory that an ancient cvilization, which he believes might have been even grander than Shurima, once dwelled within the canopy. He also argues that this civilization, which he has dubbed "The Tecuhtli," might also be responsible for many of the anomalies found deep within the Plague Jungles, attributing them with an extremely powerful spell from way before the First Rune War ravaged the southern lands.. Lore: Born and raised on a junk barge in Bilgewater, Giacomo was left orphaned, first when his mother died at sea on a trip with her slaughter fleet when he was 4 and then by his father who left for Ionia without any explanation when Giacomo was in his early teens. This letf Giacomo by his own wits (and dumb luck) to survive in the cutthroat enviorment of the Serpent isles . He was drawn to leave out his home upon hearing the wonders of Piltover and their passion of astronomy, history and archeology. Having been previously enchanted by Buhuru’s culture and their supposed origins in the Jungles of inner Valoran, this was Giacomo’s only chance to get a better life for himself away from all the pirate gang wars, floating hextech refuse, Wharf Rat bites and Junk Crab attacks. After a series of strange adventures spent improvising swindling, crafting and using his small, if innate power over magic to climb his way out of Bilgewater. Giacomo finally achieved his dream of securing a place for himself in Piltover. He had a talent for drawing and sketching, so for a while, he made a living out of creating portraits and environmental sketches. Whenever his art wouldn't cut it, he applied for several jobs as an assistant in a few laboratories. He had a certain experience making hextech traps back at bilgewater so the subject came naturally, if a bit dull and unrefined.' ' ' In one of his many jobs as lab assistant, his boss; a man in a purple robe, caught him slacking off. Giacomo was reading an old book and filling a piece of paper with sketches of artifacts, notes and countless hieroglyphs. The man called him out and grabbed the book and paper away from him.The Summoner examined his work, looking at the book then back at the hieroglyphs, then back again. ' ' ' He scolded Giacomo severely and demanded that he returned to work.Giacomo looked in anger and frustration as his boss took his work back to his office. In there he examined the papers: Pages of Hieroglyphics from a lost civilization decoded one by one, intricate sketches of ancient carvings and detailed drawings of all sorts of ancient artifacts. He pondered in silence on what to do, ' Days passed and Giacomo kept his work at the laboratory, his work there was stubbborn, in a bitter disposition and often procrastinated by doing what he'd often do in his free time. His boss no longer called him out for the sake of examining him as he saw more and more where his true talents were. ' ' '''One evening, after much consideration, The Summoner called Giacomo to his office. Giacomo feared at once that he was to be fired as soon as he entered the office, a bit dark and lit by the warm light of an orange crystal lamp. The robed figure offered him seat, then sat down himself, took out the papers and book he had taken from Giacomo and spoke: ' ' ' '''"Giacomo, I've been watching your behaviour here at the lab over the course of these three weeks and I've come to the conclusion that you are wasting your talents” The robed figure said as he shook his head.. Giacomo gulped. "So, we at the Institute decided that we could use more scholars like you" He handed Giacomo back his stuff. "Who knows, perhaps you'll too make a fine Summoner. Board this evening's blimp towards the Institute. Tell them Summoner Sagan sent you" ' ' Time passed and Giacomo had become a full pledged summoner going by the name of "TheMushroomWizar" .He proved himself to be a difficult if brilliant student and his development as both a scholar and as Summoner on behalf of Piltover, granted him a scholarship to study at Piltover's Academy of Science and History. With his path in life set and his dreams finally within his grasp, Giacomo hopes one day that the Institute and his beloved new country will fund an expedition to Kumungu with him at the helm. To explore a land no one else has done in full before, and uncover the secrets of Runeterra's ancient past. Until then, he will keep working to develop his passions, no matter what gets in his way. Involvements in previous conflicts Giacomo has not participated in any mayor conflict as of yet. Be it because of an exciting new oportunity or another chance to help his faction, he is preparing himself for incoming events. During The Hextech Revolution, he was amongst the piltovians caught in Zaun's pyrikhos fueled explosion that killed and injured thousands. Shards of shrapnel reached him, tearing his left eye to shreds amongst other severe lacerations, leaving him hospitalized for a couple of months and disbling him from participating in the conflict. He experienced terrible nightmares the night The War at Shurima happened After he made a full recovery and his eye replaced with an augmented Hextech implant (a gift from his old boss), he refused the call to participate at the events of Nyorth. Although stating his interest in exploring and investigating the ancient sites at the new continent (as well as his chance to teach "those Ionian hyopcrites" a thing or two) he was too busy at that moment with Internship work both at the Academy and at the Institute to give proper time to his summoner skills. He was for the most part ignorant of the events taking place there. When he discovered that Ionia had, in fact, won the dispute, he wasn't pleased at all. After missing his chance at Nyorth, Giacomo decided to try his skills at solving some small disputes at The Fields of Justice. He garnered modest favour with Freljord, specially with the Winter's Claw tribe, when he assisted in bringing back the souls of their warriors from The Shadow Isles. His summoned champion, Queen Ashe of the Avarosan, expressed her gratitude and wished him luck in his search for Kumungu's past. The next dispute he participated in hit him close to home. When Piltovian expeditioners investigating an anomaly at The Zanuri Province in Ionia went missing, Giacomo rushed to the aid of his people and to the promise of finding more clues to the Jungle's secrets. He believed the events at Zanuri were similar to certain events in the depths of the jungle reported in very long ago. This was his golden chance to clear all doubts. He spoke passionately at the counci in favour of their rescue, the need to keep research on the area and strongly against Ionia's intervention, which he saw as incapable and entitled. Arousing the wrath of Irelia, he and his summoned champion Ezreal, suffered a humilliating defeat in the first match, leaving fate in the hands of other summoners, compatriots and otherwise, on the following matches. Ionia had won, and allthough the missing expeditioners were evntually found and sent back home, Giacomo's chance to discover the truth himself would never come to pass. Reports and data spoke of mystic chimes and strange creatures, but no hints nor connections on what he was hoping was crucial. Had he been there himself he would have found out, but Ionia had once again taken from him but given back nothing. The Violet Cove Incident and Icathian conspiracies ""You seek knowledge, the most valuable resource of all...as do I" "So uh, that robed man told me you could help me get out of Bilgewater" "The sharing of knowledge requires commitment." "What do you want?" "Your help for mine" "So, do you want me to help you bring you food or, maybe steal The Pirate' King´s treasure or something like that?" "Your answer was ambiguous. Do we have a deal?" "Uh..Yes" Moments of silence followed by the sounds of sizzling flesh and pained screams. "Thank you for your contribution" --- One stormy night, not too long ago, a very curious incident happened in one night in a forgotten corner of the Blue Flame Isles . Eye-witness accounts from passing sailors are blurry thanks to unfavorable conditions , but they describe a red-haired man sneaking into a secluded coral cove, usually avoided by the locals due to its rumor of being cursed, with a fish leather-clad book in hand. Stange and alien words could be heard muffled from the dephts of the cavern which were followed by a brief flash, as if lightning,and the sounds of oozing, sloshing appendages swinging about. Not ones of sea beast nor those of Nagakebouros but of something far more terrible and ancient. The same man was found the following morning, unconcious outside the cove´s entrance, with a burn scar on the right side of his belly, no clear memories of what had happened and a newfound control over Void Magic. Giacomo has sometimes been seen by other fellow summoners fighting in favor of Icathia at the fields of Justice. Giacomo dismisses them as mean-spirited rumors, claiming to have no memory of doing such a thing. It should be noted that the description of the man in the story and Giacomo´s are remarkably similar. Which has led to some to thorize a connection between both rumors. The fact that Giacomo favors Vel'koz as one of his most favorite champions does not help his case. Affiliations His heart belongs to Piltover, and despite his self-centered mannerisms, he will defend it no matter what. Even so, he has a soft spot for Bandle City and will fight for them, in spite of the friendly rivalries. He holds a considerable disdain for Ionians, and is willing to fight against their interests as long as Noxus isn't involved. He is ashamed of his past, and likes to pretend him and Bilgewater have nothing to do with one another. This despite his rather rougish and unusually street-wise attitude, his habit to lie and his Bilgewater lingo and mannerisms that sometimes slip through unconciously. He might unwillingly side with the forces of Icathia if he doesn't recieve arcane help in time. Relationships with Champions Ezreal: Has admired and looked up to him for an extremely long time. His principle source of inspiration into studying Archeology and exploring Valoran. He is giddy whenever he gets the chance to meet him in person, and when he gets to Summon him on the Fields of Justice. Although unsure if his feelings of admiration and respect towards him are mutual, he has hopes that one day he'll get to join Ezreal on an expedition to the Southern Jungles. Irelia: Out of all the Ionian champions (Zed does not count), he dislikes Irelia the most. He despises how self-righteous and violent she is. And how willing she was to repel and harm Noxian refugees just because of an old grudge. Rumors abound that he also hates her because she humiliated Ezreal and him at the Fields of Justice...several times. Giacomo refuses to admit any of this and ofter replies on how he is gonna "kick her ass" next time he gets to summon one of his "big boys" against her. Vel'koz: Althoug he really enjoys using this Voidborn's raw power on the Fields. his unknowing faustian pact with him years ago has bound him to the schemes of the Eye of the Void. Giacomo is currently under treatment to combat the arcane bond he made with this monster. Lulu: He is fascinated with Lulu, Pix, and The Glade they hailed from. Due to the nature of The Glade, he sees it best to ask Lulu about what this place was like to sate his curiosity. He has gotten nothing but nonsense as replies, but he keeps trying nevertheless. He also finds her incredibly adorable, but he is embarrassed to admit it in public. Nidalee: On the fields of Justice, he despises her. Outside, however, he seeks to be on good terms with her, as she might be the key to knowing more about Kumungu and the Plague Jungles. Nidalee has of yet to open up to him, or to even stablish a decent conversation. Fizz: ''' Despite being at the recieving end of a lot of his pranks, Giacomo managed to secure The Tidall Trickster's help in his quest to escape Bilgewater and foil the mobster "Two-coats"'s schemes. They have agreed on Giacomo´s request to pretend they just met when he became a summoner. They do gather in secret from time to time to ask each other favors of varied sorts. '''Tahm Kench: '''Antagonized his mobster persona "Two-Coats" back when he was still stuck in Bilgewater, in an incident involving dolphins, an oily rag and a cargo ship filled with live Scuttle Crabs. Now that Tahm has entered the league, The River King has been keeping an eye out to return the favor despite Giacomo´s utter obliviousness on who this Tahm Kench is or what relates him to this "Two-Coats" he pissed off so long ago. '''Illaoi: '''While never truly have met her in person until her introduction to the League, Giacomo once wandered around the isles of Buhuru, where one of her acolytes taught him wind magic, an element of motion such as Nagakaebouros itself. '''Judgement Coming freaking soon Edited by Crzy. Category:Human (Augumented)